degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Missy Relationship
The fling between Adam Torres and Missy Parker, known as Madam (M'issy/'Adam) or Adissy (Ad'am/M'issy), began and ended in the two-parter Tonight, Tonight. They were both using each other: Adam to get over Becky and Missy to manipulate Adam in order to win The Battle of the Bands competition in which their respective bands were competing. Relationship History Overview Adam met Missy when they found out that their bands got into the Battle of the Bands. She gave him her number, and after advice from Dave, the two went on a date. While on the date, Adam reluctantly revealed that he was trans, which Missy was accepting of him. However, Adam revealed the song WhisperHug was performing to her, and her band stole it for the competition. She revealed to Adam that she played him because she wanted to win the competition. Adam also later admitted that he was using her to try and get over his feelings for Becky Baker. Season 12 In Tonight, Tonight, Missy appears to be interested in Adam when the two first meet at the mall. She gives Imogen her number to give to Adam, and he later decides to call her. Adam calls her up and they arrange to go out the next day. Adam gets ready for his date with Drew, who convinces him to put a pickle in his pants, so that it would appear that Adam had a penis if Missy got "handsy". Missy and Adam meet up, and they decide to go into a shop that Missy was interested in to shop for her outfit for the competition. Adam holds open the door for her, and she tells him that she likes him because he is different from other guys, as he is actually polite. Missy tries on a dress and asks Adam to zip up the back of her dress for her. While in the stall, the two begin to make out until Adam's pickle falls from his pants. Adam leaves in embarrassment, and Missy chases after him, confused. Adam reveals to her that he is transgender, like Chaz Bono, and Missy tells him that she doesn't care, also mentioning her family is very open-minded. The two agree to meet up for dinner after she returns to pay for her dress. While out at dinner, Adam runs into Becky, who tells him that she can't stop thinking about him. Missy asks if Becky is a friend of Adam's, but Adam says that she isn't anyone important, leaving Becky devastated. Missy and Adam go and eat their dinner together. The next day, Adam talks to Dave about his girl problems, saying that he thinks he should give Becky another chance instead of Missy. Adam talks to Becky, and mentions that he met another girl, but Adam tells her that even though he has this perfect girl, he can't stop thinking about her. Becky tells him that she can't tell her parents about him, which pushes Adam to leave since he believes that she is ashamed of him since she can't tell her parents about him. Adam later declares that the "Becky-saga" is over, and is busy texting Missy all day long, which gets in the way of band rehearsal. His band teases him about Missy, and Adam says he's hoping for something more permanent than a fling. At the Battle of the Bands, Missy's band performs with WhisperHug's song, essentially stealing it. Adam confesses he told Missy their song, but says she wouldn't steal from him; Mo tells Adam that he got played. After Missy's band finishes performing, Adam confronts Missy about the song. Missy admits that WhisperHug was the band to beat and she really wanted to win. Adam realizes it was all a lie with her, and Missy apologizes, saying he seemed like a nice guy. Missy's drummer makes a comment to Adam, and he punches him in the face. Bullfrog Goldsworthy catches this altercation, and disqualifies WhisperHug from the competition. Adam reveals to Chaz Bono that he thought he could get over Becky by going for another girl. Timeline *Start Up: Tonight, Tonight (1227) *Broke Up: Tonight, Tonight (1228) **Reason: Missy was using Adam to sabotage WhisperHug at the Battle of the Bands. Rival Relationships *Adam-Becky Relationship Trivia *They were both in bands. *They both used each other. **Adam used Missy to get over Becky and Missy used Adam to win the Battle of the Bands competition. Quotes *Missy: "Don't go anywhere." *Adam: "So, it was all a game?" Missy: "And you were easy to play." Gallery 899io.jpg 98iuo.png 89ui.png 987ui.png 897uij.png 78u8i.png 9809i.png 899ui.png 8789j.png amkiss.png 89uouij.png 878ui.png 45rg.png retee.png ereer.png etee.png eterre.png ertet.png 5454t.png eeet.png 54t4.png 0523.jpg normal_Tonight066.jpg normal_Tonight065.jpg Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi Category:Conflicts